Field of Invention
The field of invention relates generally to the fields of material processing and electronic device manufacturing and, more specifically but not exclusively, relates to the spatial processing of various workpiece attributes.
Description of Related Art
In the manufacturing of electronic devices, including surface wave acoustic (SAW) devices for radio frequency (RF) filter applications, the need for advanced precision control of feature attributes across device workpieces is rapidly escalating to meet productivity and yield requirements. Current methodologies, including beam processing systems as well as non-beam processing systems, such as spatially controlled plasma and non-plasma processing systems, are contemplated for advanced corrective processing schemes.
As an example, location specific processing by particle beam processing, including charged particle beams, is a highly precise method for correcting across-workpiece non-uniformity of feature attributes. Provided spatially resolved feature attribute data, such as feature height or thickness measured at multiple sites on a workpiece, a location specific processing scheme can be applied to correct variations in the feature attribute data to within tolerable or acceptable limits.